


Planetside

by littlemissmochablue



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmochablue/pseuds/littlemissmochablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahiko meets Kenshin and Kaoru briefly, while picking pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetside

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Planetside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964944) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



They found him among the docks, pilfering whatever pockets he could reach. Dirt and grime was smeared around his round nose and hollowed cheeks. His ragged black hair was knotted up terribly and his clothes threadbare. Searching the crowd before him, he picked his target and made his move.

Kenshin noticed him first, pausing in his step. Kaoru, who was holding his hand then, was yanked back a bit. She gave the red headed man a puzzled glance though she soon realized the situation. Kenshin muttered something in her ear and Kaoru stayed put. She squeezed his hand. 

Yahiko stepped a little closer to a mean man of great girth and little height. A bad target but one he could not give up. He needed the money, and today couldn’t get any worse so why the hell not?

He walked by the target nonchalantly and at the right moment he tore off the money bag from the man’s belt and took off running. A mere second later Yahiko is being pulled back by a meaty hand and red face. A fist hurtled towards him. He braced himself for the impact … and felt nothing. Then his brain registered what he was seeing.

A small man of bright red hair stood before the boy, his own hand wrapped around the thick wrist of Yahiko’s target, stopping the punch. The short man slowly moved the fist down. “Let him go.”

The target narrowed his beady little eyes and struggled against the redhead’s grip. “No way, little man. He-“

*Whap*

The target stopped mid-sentence, his eyes glazed over and fell heavily to the ground. Yahiko scrambled to get out of the way of the wide man then was roughly grabbed again. This time his captor was a young woman holding a wooden staff with a smirk on her face. The redhead had already moved to the woman’s side with pride in his step.  
Uncertain of what the couple was planning, Yahiko jerked forward and slipped free.   
"Hey! Wait!" the woman cried.

He stopped and turned to face them. “I don’t want your pity!”   
Then he ran into the crowd and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it though. My writing ability has more or less left for the time being. For that I do apologize. But I do hope you guys liked it okay. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Let me know of what you think of it too. 
> 
> \- Miss Mocha


End file.
